


Castles

by littlemonsteast



Series: Dragons Flight [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Thomas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original au, Prince Alexander - Freeform, based on original work I made on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Thomas Jefferson.One of the most powerful Dracon in the Draconian world under the name of Helix. A royalty descendant leaves him the king, at the age of 324 he loses his wife and has mourned for eight years since. that is until his best friend, an ex-Domsetic Dragon, forced him out of his cave.Alexander Hamilton.Alexander was originally born in Nevis, his late Royal father eaten by a Dracon when he was twelve. His mother and him both fell ill soon after and at the age of fourteen his mother passed away in his arms. News drifted across the land until his named rested in the palms of Royalty. Not long after his mother's burial he had his luck as he was adopted by George and Martha Washington.





	1. 1

Thomas was never one to be fond of humans, especially after his dear Martha forgave them even after they wounded her in which was the cause of her death. He always thought it was foolish of her to forgive what destroyed her, if it were him he would have fought them onto his final breath. Dying in his own flames would be better than dying in their hands.

He sighed while Hamilton was distracted doing his hair. All he really did was braid the hairs in his face back like a braid crown, tying it off in the back.

"Must I remove my horns and dear claws Alexander?" The human hummed in agreement. "Of course, wouldn't want my dear pier dying on his first day out.You'll be mistaken as a wizard or any other mythical creatures of some sorts, maybe a handsome orc?" He chuckled."I take that as a compliment young man." Morphing his horns and nails in so he looked more human, the only thing different from any other human were his markings from the deal."I advice you wear gloves and long sleeves young man, as should I." Pulling out his own set from his pockets.

He stands after Alexander finished the final beads.

"How do I look?" Alex gives a shining grin, he looked in awe yet total fear in his eyes for Thomas was living proof that creatures can be living among humans and they'd never know it.

"I'd say you are ready mister Draco, shall we?" Thomas gives a nod of approval, allowing Alex to start leading the way while Thomas followed in a trivial manner, watching the faces pass, they seemed unimportant yet so important, he needed to practice facial expressions so he didn't seem so bland. Then again, some he saw were extremely bland as if they were uncaring of everything that passed him, as much as him after Martha's death.. god, all these thoughts of Martha made him feel ill.

"Here we are, today you are my guest your excellency!" He cracks a smile, shaking his head at his excitement. "Please, Alexander. I'm not even dressed as proper as my name says I am! Do I deserve that title when I look as a man of semi-mid class?" Alexander rolled is eyes back at him. "You may look the part but the fabric," He watched Alexander gently grab a hold of it and test it upon his finger. "feels like velvet but shines like silk..." His eyes widened. "How..?" 

Thomas raised a hand to his lips while Alexander touched his suit. "A craftsman never tells." taking his suit fabric back, he reaches into his pocket. "A sample piece of green fabric as a gift?" Ignoring the stares, Alexander gratefully takes it. "May I-" Thomas gives a stern glare. "No, you may not try to figure out how it's made.This is a sacred item my late ma-wife and I have made."

Alexander nods, leading Thomas inside while he toyed with the fabric.

Thomas looked around, he was glad to have save himself form saying the wrong term but the words that left his mouth still felt so foreign.

Thomas looked over at a male, just shorter than him but taller than Alexander heads over to them. The man was dressed as a butler as Thomas remembered the term he was confused to see him hug Alexander.

"Alexander! Who is you friend here?" Pulling back to gesture towards Thomas. Alex smiled, looking over towards Thomas, he turns the butler towards him."This, Aaron, is king Thomas Jefferson, my newest friend that shall be my guest today to the second day ball that will be held tonight."


	2. 2

Everyone adorn an outfit that made them look uptight and superior to those of a lower class. It was a ball open to all.

Thomas on the other hand, dressed sharp and king, he didn't know it was wrong to mix classes since he had floated towards the lower class and spoke to.Taking a liking the quiet aura they sent in their area.

"Mister Jefferson! I am afraid you are in the wrong sect-" Thomas turns towards the butler with a glare. "Is it wrong to be in this area?" the butler a bit shorter than him gulped. "W-We don't mix classes-" Thomas gives a stern expression, lips pulled taught. "I see, in my kingdom there is no title other than king and queen, we are all treated equal, I see why you can't do that here-"

"Thomas! I see you have been talking to the villagers, aren't they kind soul?" Thomas also learned that Alexander also broke rules by speaking to lower class. Thomas ignores the butler after that and speaks with Alexander whom introduced him to everyone, he smiled and greets them with positive response in return. Eventually Thomas and Alexander manage to merge all the class on the dance floor. "Thomas, a dance?" Holding out a gloved hand towards him, Alexander gives a grin. Thomas thinks for a bit. "Do you deserve a beast like me?" He smirked, moving closer to grip his jaw, pulling him closer to himself. Alexander's expression turns smug. "I don't know, do I?" Thomas gives a soft chuckle. "Well you gotta try harder than that.." Moving closer so their lips were mere inches away before he flicks his forehead, dragging him along to the dance floor. Alex rubs the mark upon his forehead with a blush.

Pulled close to Thomas he dances with him, having brief conversation, a few faux flirts here and there just to toy with the other.

Walking away form the dance floor Alexander smacks Thomas's arm as the tall Draco grinned devilishly before confusion crosses his face when he sees the raging fire upon Alexander's face. "My apologies.. am I burning you?" Alex shakes his head. "I-It's blushing.. I'm embarrassed currently." The Draco nods. "of course you are." He smiled lightly before grabbing a drink for Alexander and himself. Stopping when he sees another man trying to swoon Alexander. He keeps his calm, making his way over, he hands a drink to Alexander. The small man turns with a smile. Thomas turned towards the man that attempted to swoon him, glaring him off.

Leaning down, he whispers into Alexander's ear. "Careful who swoons you, don't want our deal being torn now do we?" Gesturing towards the making on his hand. Alexander gulped gravely as he nods slowly. "Y-Yes sir.." Thomas smiles, standing back up as he sips his drink. "I should be going soon, I'll see you another time." Placing his drink down after wiping the rim of his saliva, fingers and lips. Rushing towards the garden, he quickly morphs before flying back towards his Draconian kingdom.

Settling on top of the cliff hold to his den, he looked down at his Dragon friend with in the walls of his den, sleeping peacefully as if he's been waiting for him this entire time.

 Silently padding over, he carefully curls around his smaller body to give him warmth."In the coldest of caves you choose mines when you can't even generate as much heat as ill as you are you pip squeak." James grumbled, turning his head towards Thomas. "Sorry.. must have fell asleep waiting.. where'd you go?" His heart is at unease. "With humans." 

A pause of silence.

"WHAT."


End file.
